


Gorilla

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Song Lyrics, Top Jared Padalecki, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: It's based on the song Gorilla Bruno Mars. I think it explains itself.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Gorilla

**So lay it down, lay it down  
You got your legs up in the sky  
With the devil in your eyes  
Let me hear you say you want it all  
Say it now, say it now**

They had barely made into their apartment before the younger man was tearing off their clothes. Jared pushed Jensen down on the bed as they walked into their room. Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen deep and hard enough that their lips would be bruised. Jensen kissed him back just as hard. He pulled back and looked at his boyfriend. He knew what Jensen wanted without him saying a thing to him. He had that look in his eyes that say fuck me hard. He kissed down Jensen's jaw and nipped it making Jensen moaned. He kissed down his neck leaving marks as he went. He kissed down the older man's chest to his nipples. He wrapped his mouth around one of them and started to suck and bit it hard as he played with the other one. Jensen arched into Jared's mouth as he moaned loudly.

**Look what you're doing, look what you've done** **  
****But in this jungle you can't run** **  
****'Cause what I got for you** **  
****I promise it's a killer,** **  
****You'll be banging on my chest** **  
****Bang bang, gorilla**

“Look at what you did to me, Jensen. You got me so hard.” Jared said as rubbed the head of his cock against Jensen's tight hole. “I'm going to it make so good for you baby.”

He put lube on his fingers and slid two into the older man tight hole and started to scissor them. Jensen arched his back and moaned loudly. Jared started to fuck him fast and hard with his fingers. He kept hitting Jensen's sweet spot over and over. Jared knew that he could cum like this but he didn't want him to.

“Don't you dare cum until I say so.” He demanded.

Jensen moaned loudly. He loved it when Jared was rough and domineering with him. The younger man added a third finger and fuck him roughly with them. He pulled his fingers out and flipped Jensen so he was on all four. He put lube on his hard leaking cock and pushed all at once. Jensen screamed from pleasure and nearly came because it just on the right side of painful for him.

****Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair** ** **_**  
**_ ** ****But you don't look like you're scared** ** **_**  
**_ ** ****You just smile and tell me, "Daddy, it's yours."** ** **_**  
**_ ** ****'Cause you know how I like it,** ** **_**  
**_ ** ****You's a dirty little lover** **

Jared grabbed a fist full of Jensen's hair as he fucked him hard. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at Jared. He was getting fucked so hard that headboard was hitting the wall hard enough to put a hole in it and break the headboard. It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened while they were having sex.

“Give it to me daddy. Fuck me harder.” He moaned loudly.

**If the neighbors call the cops,**  
 **Call the sheriff, call the SWAT ‒ we don't stop,** **We keep rocking while they're knocking on our door**  
 **And you're screaming, "Give it to me baby, Give it to me motherfucker!"**

Jensen knew that they wouldn't stop fucking even if the cops got called on them for being too loud. When him and Jared got this way nothing stopped them.

Jared flipped them so Jensen was on top now. He lifted his hips and started to fuck his boyfriend brutally. The younger man held onto the Jensen's hips so tightly he knew that there was going to bruises on them later. Jensen held onto Jared's chest as he continued to fuck himself on the cock fast and hard. Jensen could feel himself getting tight around Jared. He rode his boyfriend as hard as he could keeping up with Jared's pace.

“Come on motherfucker. I wanna cum.” He screamed because he was so close to cumming and wanted to so badly but he wouldn't until Jared told him to.

**I bet you never ever felt so good, so good**  
 **I got your body trembling like it should, it should** **  
****You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you**

“Fuck baby.” He moaned loudly when felt Jensen starting to tighten almost painfully around his cock.

Jensen felt his body starting to tremble from the pleasure. Jared continued to fuck his boyfriend hard to keep him on edge until he was ready for him cum. He looked at the older man and smirked at him.

“You wanna cum. Ride me like the cock-slut I know you are.”

Jensen started to ride the younger man as hard as he could. He almost lost when he felt Jared smack his ass hard as Jared kept hitting his sweet spot with each thrust. He didn't know how much longer he could last at this rate. Jared felt his ball drawing up getting ready to cum.

“Cum for daddy.” He demand.

“Daddy.” Jensen screamed as he started to cum untouched all over his chest and Jared's. He continued to ride Jared as he continue to cum. He moaned loudly when he felt his boyfriend's warm cum feeling him up.

“Jensen.” Jared moaned as he started to cum. Jared continued to fuck up into Jensen until he couldn't anymore.

The older man collapsed into Jared's chest as he tried to catch his breath. They were both covered in cum and breathless. Jared wrapped his arm's around Jensen and held him close.

“That was fucking amazing.” Jensen said as he got off his boyfriend and laid down next to him.

“Yeah, it was.” He said with a grin.

He knew that Jensen would have marks and bruises on him for a few days. He also knew that Jensen like it when he had them. The older man liked that it showed that he belonged to Jared. Jared grabbed his shirt and cleaned them off. The older man curled himself around his boyfriend, when Jared laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around the older man and held him tightly.

“Love you.” Jensen said tiredly as he started to fall asleep.

“Love you too Jack.” Jared kissed the top of his boyfriend's head as he fell asleep also with a smile on his face.


End file.
